Hidden Scars
by frodoschick
Summary: There are two pirate queens on the seas, and when they met the Luffy crew, they are taken on a whirlwind to the past they try so hard to forget. Love blooms with Zolo, and with Luffy. Third genre:Tragedy.
1. The First Strike

The Great Race.

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing One Piece, except our characters, Vixen and Storm.

A sword gleamed in the blood red sunset.The merchant blanched, the point at his throat. The purple-eyed swordgirl before him grinned wickedly. The merchant cursed. "Blast you!" he croaked at the red headbeauty who was loading a slingshot. She smiled. "Hey, it's what we do." She pulled out her trademark ammo, sparkly turquoise ammo. She loaded her slingshot with absolute calmness. "Now," she said, turning to the crew, who were huddled on the deck whimpering, "Time to say 'Good-bye.'"

A panicked scream arose from the sailors. "They're gonna kill us!"

The red-head rolled her eyes toward heaven. "Now, now. Why would I want to kill such unusally idiotic people? That's not my style." The purple-eyed girl smirked. "We'll just hang you out like wet laundry."

>>> Here's a description of the two girls...

Vixen: She is a red-haired beauty, but she doesn't like to flaunt it. She has flaming red hair and it ends with white tips. She normally wears it up in a ponytail, so therefore, it looks like a fox-tail. Her eyes are brown with orange flecks. Her hobbies are cooking, drawing, designing, painting and sharpshooting, which as earned her the nick-name, "Sharpshoot Queen." She is very loyal and willign to do anything for her friends, even give her life. She has a radient calm about her, hiding a troubled past. Her friends are loyal and trustworthy. Pirate by choice, she enjoys sunsets, romantic moonlight and poems. She also enjoys candle lit dinners that she prepares herself.

Storm: She is rather ordinary. Her hair is black, and falls to her midsection. She has tannish skin and a sprinkle of freckles dominates her nose and cheeks. But her eyes stand out the most. They are purple and they sparkle with a shine of stars. Her hobbies include books, boys, singing, dancing, and fighting. She is almost always hyper, and loves to tease both her friends and any boys she meets on the way. Pirate by blood, she first introduced her friend Vixen to the call of the sea. She is also very loyal and loves to act. She loves sun-rises, candle-lit reading sessions on the beach and drinking. Her nick-name is "Flirt Princess."

Storm heaved on the last sailor. He begged with her not to throw him over the bow. She ignored him adn threw him over to join his mates. They watched as the two girls marched off their ship and onto a smaller craft, but beautifully built. The flag that flew from the mast was one of bright blue, with a black star in the center.

"So, do you want to go to this quiant little town nearby? I hear they've got a good tavern there." Storm remarked to her companian.

"Sure, what else do we have to do?" They prepared to set sail. The captian prayed that they would leave without remembering the...

"WAIT!" called Storm from the tiller. "We forgot the treasure!" The capt. groaned. Teh girls reboarded the ship and entered the capt.s quarters. A few minutes later, they exited, carrying two bags of treasure. As they climbed down the gang-plank, Storm turned to the sailors. "Tootle-ooo!" she sang, waving at her purple nailed hand at the crew. Vixen groaned.

"Storm, you do not flirt with the victims!"

"Well, why not?"

"Well, because...because...because they are victims! Pirates do not flirt with men they have tied up like laundry!"

"I don't care, I like all men!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me! Ow!"

"Serves you right! Now, where is this tarven you were talking about?"

"Slightly to the north and east. And if you try that slingshot trick again I'll..."

"Shut up and navagate!"

They sailed off, still bickering. The captian sighed. Yet another strike by the infamous pirate queen crew of two. Lady Vixen and Lady Storm.

Review because we need to know what our writing is like! Review or die! (Pistol .) What! You defy me? I'll teach you! J/K


	2. The Two Flirters

The Great Race.

So…what's up! Summer rocks.

>>>Vixen and Storm walked into the Leaky Tub, a quaint establishment in Applenut, famous for their apples and apple products. They took a booth seat that had a commanding view of the ocean. A waitress handed them some menus. When the waiter came to take their order, Storm, as per habit, began to flirt.

"Ohhh, are you the head waiter?" she cooed, batting her eyelashes.

The waiter blushed. "No, I'm just..."

"Ohhh, that's too bad. You look the part ever so much. That sleek blue hair, those dark green eyes..."

He blushed again. "A-are you r-ready to o-order?" he stammered, fliddling with the note-pad and pencil.

"I'll have the steak with the garlic potatoes and raspberry tea." ordered Vixen. She shot Storm a glare. Storm shot one right back.

"I'll have whatever you suggest, handsome,"Storm sweetly said, flipping her hair over a shoulder.

"W-w-well, there's our sword-fish special, our fish 'n' chips, and the rubharb-"

"She'll have the spagettii." snapped Vixen. The waiter nodded and walked quickly away. "Wait!" Storm sang after him. He came back blushing his head off. "I'll also need the strongest grog you have."

He blinked, shook his head and said, "Our...what?"

"Grog, beer, liquor, that. Okay, sugar?"

He gulped, nodded, and dashed away. Vixen sighed. "Why do you have to flirt with every single man that looks at you?"

"I'm doing it for the both of us, because...whoa. 11th level hottie just walked in. Wait, _**two**_ of 'em."

Vixen turned in her seat and watched as five people walked in. The one in the lead had a goofy smile on his face, a straw hat on his head and a scar underneath his eye. The one directly behind him was a tall guy with chopped green hair, a black bandanna wrapped around his upper-arm and three swords sticking out of a sash. The guy was obviously annoyed with the individual talking to him, who had a huge nose, big eyes and a skull-cap. The orange-hairedgirl walking behind them was obviously trying to ignore the blond boy with strange eye-brows behind her. None of them looked especially good-looking.

"Which one?" she whispered to Storm. "The green guy and the blond boy." she replied. She watched as they took the booth rightin front ofthem. "Did you see that?" she whispered excitedly to Vixen. "Yeah, yeah. Put a sock in it."

"Make me! Ohh, hello again, sugar." she cooed as the waiter came by with their drinks, a steaming mug of tea for Vixen and a flagon of purple grog for Storm. "Watch this." Storm hissed to Vixen. She stood up and sashaed past their table. She dissappered around the corner. "Great, what is she up to now?" muttered Vixen, gulping down a mouthful of tea. Storm came back a few mintues later, walking purposely towards their table. Just as she passed, one of her swords dropped. (She praticestwo sword style...)With a gasp she turned and...with one fluid movement the blond-boy swooped down, picked it up and dusted it off. He presented it to her with a smile. She blushed.

"Oh, thank you, kind sir. You have the mannerisms of an angel." she took her sword and gently brushed his palm with her nails as she did so.

"Ah, but you have the eyes and touch of one." he exclaimed, holding his hands to his heart. Storm blushed. "Oh, you jest." she murmured, dropping her eyes.

Vixen gagged and heard to her surprise, the girl gagging behind her as well. She turned and asked, "Does he do that all the time?"

"Yes," the girl answered. "Every single girl."

"Same with my mate. She flirts with almost every single male figure."

"Looks like they've met their match." giggled the girl, watching as the two flirters pay each other endless commpliments.

"I agree. I'm Vixen, by the way."

"Nami. That's Zolo," she said pointing to the green guy, "Luffy," the straw-hat guy, "Usopp." the guy with the big nose. "And that is Sanji." She sighed, pointing to the guy flirting with Storm.

"Well, that's Storm. I swear, she can flirt the pants of a cactus."

Nami giggled. "Hey!" Luffy said. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That!" he exclaimed reaching out and pulling her pony-tail.

"OW!" she exclaimed, grabbing its base. "Yipe!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Ya mean...?"

"Yes it's my real hair, see?" she said, pulling out the elastic and shaking her head. "Cool..." breathed Luffy.

"Hmm...thanks." said Vixen drawing her hair back up into a ponytail. She jumped as a platter of food was clunked down in front of her. She turned and saw the waiter high-tailing it back to the kitchens.

"Hey, Storm! Quit slobbering all over that guy and come eat."

>>>Hey, how'd ja like it? I need reviews to see how I'm doing. Am I lousy? Pathetic? Ornery? Unlikeable? Please tell me! I am desperate to know! Tear


	3. In The Pub

Ok, why aren't you guys reviewing! Is this not good or what? My least popular story has more reviews than what you guys want to dish out. Sheesh…

* * *

Disclaimer……Lalalalalalalalalalaaaa…..

* * *

>>> Storm stomped over and plopped herself down and began twirling spagettii around her fork. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as Vixen sank her teeth into her chicken. Sanji sat back down with his friends and began to brag for Storms benefit.

"This is trash! They couldn't make a salad without chucking out two trys! Hmph. They need a real cook to show them what to do and how to do it proper, I mean, nobody can cook as welll as me, well, except-"

He got smacked on the back of the head with a rolled up napkin. He turned around to see Storm throwing it down on the table.

"Angeldove? Why did you do that?"

"You aren't the best cook ever. If you really want to see good cooking, you should try Vixen's dessert sushi! And her Spicy Chicken Round-Up! And her..."

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Vixen said, punching Storm on the arm. "You don't have to go bragging on me all the time. And he probably never heard of dessert sushi. It's a dish unique to our village..."

"Yeah, it's only unique to our village because you invented it! Why not flaunt it?"

"If you haven't figured it out I'm not really big on the "flaunting" thing."

"That's why I do it for you! And all the thanks I get is..."

"Well, it makes me embarrassed! So stop!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!" Vixen leaped up,whipped out her sling-shot and loaded it with lighting speed. She pulled it until it offered a little resistance. She pointed it straight at Storm's face. Storm didn't flinch.

"Honestly, you have to pull that thing out every time you want to make a point, don't you?"

"Stop changing the subject, and stop flaunting my skills and flaunt your own!" she snapped, pulling it a little bit tighter.

"Really, and you say I'm the violent one."

"Well?" she asked, pulling it even tighter.

"Hmph. Have it your way."

"Thanks.' she said, putting her slingshot away. Usopp stared at her.

"You're a marksman too?"

"Yeah. Marksman 1st class."

"Marks_girl._" Storm corrected.

"Whatev." Just then, some of Vixen's ammo dropped. The sparkling azul ball rolled underneath the bench and Usopp picked it up, staring with wide-eyed awe. "Is this what I think it is...?"

Vixen blushed. "Ummm...yes."

"So...so...so you're...the-the-the-the..."

"The Sharpshoot Queen. Yes."

"Oh...my...God...you're the Sharpshoot Queen..."

"Yes, yes yes. We know. Ummm..don't stare. It's sort-of embarrassing."

"Oh, sorry." he said, " It's just that youhave been my idol for years andI have looked up to you since I was 13"

"Well,I guess I'm flattered . . . . ."

"Could you show me some of your shooting?"

"Well, I might be able . . . . "

"Of course she will!" Interuppted Storm.

"I will?"

"Ummm...yeah? He's probably your biggest fan. You aren't going to deny him the honor of being in your presence, learning from you, can you?"

"Uh, no?"

"Damn straight."

_WHACK! _Vixen hit her with her slingshot ammo. Storm rubbed the spot on her arm. She looked at it. It was already bruising in a round circle.

"What'd ja do that for?"

"Do not curse!"

"Well, why not! We're pirates, not scholars!"

Just then, the entire resturant went silent. Everyone was staring at them. "What'd I say?" Storm said, breaking the silence. Then, 5 men stood up, removed their coats and underneath were Navel uniforms.

"Dang..." Zolo said, standing up and tying on his bandana. "Said I wanted some action."

But before he could do anyhting, two of the men fell as the rubber twangged in Vixens slingshot. He looked at her. She was calmly sipping her tea.

"Storm, the rest are yours."

She smiled, stood up, unsheathed her swords, and moved with the speed of a cheetah. The men fell with wounds. She stood over them and rolled her eyes. "Oh please." she said. "The wounds aren't that serious. You can get up now and walk away if you choose." She turned on her heel and began to walk away. Then she turned back. "You know, not all pirates are bad. Most of us just want adventure or fun. We just fight because people like you threaten our lives just because of some stupid stereotyped image of pirates being evil. So in the future, just leave us alone, ok?"

The men stood up and limped out. Storm came back, sat down and gulped down her grog. She slammed the tankard down and stood up.

"Com'n V. I don't think we're welcome here anymore."

"Yeah," she agreed.She stood up. She put 5 pieces of gold onto the table. Smiling, the Luffy crew stood up as well. They left the tavern together, Usopp and Vixen talking about sharpshooting and Nami and Storm were talking about treasure.

* * *

This is fun...review or else! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	4. Memories

Sorry this took so long, but all my other fan fics needed tending to.

* * *

Storm leapt the 7 feet of water separating the ship from the dock, and landed safely on the deck. She gave an elegant swirl and threw down the gangplank. Sanji clapped his hands in joy. 

"I knew it! You are an angel!"

Storm gave a sweeping bow, and smirked.

"Oh, I'm not. But welcome aboard, all you new folks, to our ship, the Hidden Star!" Vixen just rolled her eyes and walked up the gangplank. She was followed closely by the Luffy gang, Sanji floating a few feet off the ground. Storm showed them to the hold, which was done up like a living room, couches and chairs, and a full bar! Storm, laughing, got out 7 drinking flagons and filled them all with an apple grog. Luffy was bouncing up and down on one of the chairs. Vixen sighed, and accepted the grog from Storm. Sanji almsot fainted as Storm handed him his. Nami just chugged it. When everyone had gotten theirs, Storm sat on the bar, drinking and looking around at the silent room. She suddenly slammed down her flagon.

"I'm in the mood for a song! How's about it Luffy?"

Luffy instantly went off into a song, Storm joining in. Soon everyone was singing; everyone except Usopp and Vixen. Storm noticed that, and threw an arm around Usopp's shoulders.

"Why do you not sing, my friend?"

"Sorry," Usopp mumbled, blushing. "But I sound like a mad owl with his beck trapped in a log." Storm just laughed.

"We want all birds to sing here!Song birds and mad owls alike! So sing with us!" She brust into another reintion of the song, this time Usopp singing as well. Vixen sat silent in a chair. She smiled at Luffy's antics, (he was up on the bar, river-dancing) and at Usopp's off-key singing. Her eyes met Luffy's, and she was instantly swept off into her memories, sounds clashed around her ears, and a voice called out to her. She shook her head violently, dislodging the sounds from her ears. She stood up, and walked out the door to her room, in the forward prow.

She entered the room and lit a candle near her bed. She sat on her bed and wiped a tear from her eyes. Luffy's eyes...they were just like her father's...why,oh,why did her friend have to remind her of a past she tried so hard to forget! Her father's voice echoed in her head...

_"See this one, Vixey? This one is the dreaded Buggy the Clown's ship."_

_"Who's Buggy the Clown, poppa?"_

_"A cannon happy pirate. He has invinted many kinds of cannon balls, all destructive. But the worst of all is the Buggy Ball."_

_"Oo."_

Back at the village, Vixen had lived with her poppa in a house by the sea. The village was small, everyone was family. But there was one girl that sent people gossiping in a corner; the arrival of Storm. She had been washed up on the shore after a horrid storm, and was taken care of by Vixen and her father. That's when Vixen saw the tattoo on Storms shoulder; a tattoo of a skull and bones. Storm had left after the discovery, but kept up a friendship with Vixen, a friendship that her father advised against.

Vixen sighed and hunkered down in her bed. She fell asleep listening to the rowdy laughing and singing of her friends.

* * *

Short, sweet and to the point! I have a new catchphrase! EVIL CAT LOVERS OF THE WORLD UNITE! 


	5. The Morning After

Sorry this took so looooooooooooooooooong. I have had brain freeze because of exams and stuff like that!

* * *

Dedicated to all pirate and Luffy fans everywhere!

* * *

_Vixen groaned and stood shakily up. Her senses suddenly switched on, and she smelled the mentallic smell of fresh blood. She opened her eyes and gasped with horror. The deck of the ship that she was on was covered with the bodies of men and a few women. A few injured people groaned and cried with agony. Where was she? She was on the deck of a ship, a large ship. Suddenly, the sky turned red and the sea ran red with theblood of the dead. The sky swirled with anger and the sea started to rage; a tempest was upon them. Over the crash of thunder, she heard the crash of swords._

_She looked up, and on the bowspirt was Storm, duking it out with a mysterious cloaked figure. The face was hidden with a mask.The mystery figure was as skilled as anyone could be! He/she was so skilled, that Storm was using all of her energy to defend herself, not to attack. The man/woman struck her so hard that Storm's swords flew out of her hands. She fell to her knees, and looked at the figure. He/she placed a sword against her throat. Storm closed her eyes._

_Vixen screamed, and a huge heave of the deck threw her into the raging red sea. As she was pulled away from the ship, it burst into flame. The sky itself seemed on fire!_

* * *

With a scream, Vixen jerked herself awake. She was sweating, bullets of sweat poured off her body, soaking her shirt with liquid. Her eyes were large and dilated. The door creaked open, and Vixen whipped her slingshot up off the floor, loaded it and was almost about to shoot it off when... 

"Vixen, put it down. It's just me." Storm's voice called out from the half-opened door. Vixen sighed with relief, and threw the slingshot down on the floor. She scrambled out of her hammock and threw her arms around Storm.

"It's you, it's you! Oy, oy, ooooohhhhhhhh!" she hugged Storm really hard. Storm wrapped her arms around her best friend. Vixen let go, and collasped to the floor. She started to sob.

"Vixen, Vixey, it's ok, shh. Shhhh. Everything's ok. You're safe. Shhhhhh." Storm whispered, falling to her knees, and giving Vixen a large hug. "It's alright, it's alright. Everything's ok."

Vixen took a shuddering breath. She wiped her eyes. "I-I'm ok." she mumbled, standing up. Storm leapt up, and helped her to her hammock.

"What nightmare was it? The burning house? The exploding ship-in-a-bottle? The underwater fire? The-"

"None of those..."

"Huh? But those are your only reaccuring dreams!"

"This was a new one...one from the future..."

* * *

Early the next morning, Storm emerged from the cabin and streched. The sun was barely peeping over the horizon, and the sea-gulls were diving into the sea with slight splashes. Storm sighed with happiness, then went downstairs, to get something to drink. 

When she stepped into the kitchen, she was greeted with a blast of hot air, and the aromas of bacon and pancakes.

"Good morning Angeldove!" called Sanji from the stove. Storm's mouth dropped open. Sanji had a pile of pancakes at least three feet tall on one side of the stove, and a platter of sasauges and bacon on the other. He was flipping pancakes and turning bacon smothered in sasauge fatat the same time. Nami was throwing fruit into a bowl and pouring honey on top of it. Zolo, Usopp and Luffy were still fast asleep over the couches.

"Wha-? Huh-? Who-? HUH?"

Nami laughed. "We thought that we'd whip something up to thank you for the hospitality last night."

"Uh...ok, thanks." Storm said, going over toa keg and pouring herself some light pink grog. As she slurped it down, the aroma drifted over to Luffy's nose, and he sat up with a "BOING!"

"I smell food!" he shouted, bouncing up, falling off-balence and landing on Zolo's stomach. With an "OOF!" Zolo came awake. He glared at Luffy.

"Whydid you do that?" he muttered, throwing off Luffy, and sitting up. He yawned and streched. Storm cast an eye over his biceps that bulged out under his shirt. She giggled.

Zolo heard a snoring noise. He turned and looked at Usopp. "Shut up," he muttered, throwing Usopp over the back of a chair. Usopp came awake with a shout.

"WHY'D JA DO THAT?" he bellowed at Zolo.

"You were snoring in my ear." he said, turning away and grabbing a plate of food that Sanji was offering Storm.

"That was for Storm." said Sanji, dangerously. Zolo ignored him and chowed down.

"Oh, I don't care, not really hungery."

Just then, Vixen walked in, shadows under her eyes and slingshot in her pocket. She grabbed a plate and piled it with food of all kinds, then walked right back out, without saying a word to anyone. Storm watched her go, then turned back to her guests.

"So what else is there to eat?"

* * *

Vixen sat up in the crow's nest, eating her meal and staring off into the sunrise. It was that stupid dream that bothered her. It was something from the future, she knew that. Storm had never been beaten in a sword fight before. Also, she had never owned a ship that was that big. She sighed and remembered the first time that she had met Storm... 

_"Goodness, that was quite a storm last night, eh, Vixen."_

_"Daddy, daddy! There's a person out by the water!"_

_"Really? Oh gods, it's a girl!"_

_"Daddy, wait for me!"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_"Who are you? Where am I?"_

_"You're in our house silly! You were washed ashore and my daddy went out and rescued you. I'm Vixen"_

_"Hi, I'm...Amber."_

_"Okay, Daddy!"_

_""What is it, dear?"_

_"She's awake and her name is Amber!"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_"What is that?"_

_"It's just a tattoo, sheesh! You act like you've never seen one before!"_

_"That's a pirate tattoo! Out of this house!"_

_"DADDY!"_

_"OUT!"_

_"Sheesh, I'm goin', I'm goin'!"_

_"Daddy, she was my friend!"_

_"She's also a pirate! You will not, I repeat, NOT play with her ever again! Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Daddy..."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_"Hey."_

_"I can't play with you anymore. You're a pirate."_

_"WAS a pirate."_

_"Was?"_

_"Yeah, I didn't like some rules on the ship that I was on, so I mutinied andthey threw me overboard. I'm about as much a pirate now as you are. Oh and my real name is Storm."_

_"Wow, that means we can play again!"_

_"Wanna go swimming?"_

_"Sure!"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_"Cough, cough! Daddy! Where are you!"_

_"Vixen over here!"_

_"Storm...cough, COUGH! Where are you? HELP ME!"_

_"It's alright, I've got ya!"_

_"Daddy he's still-"_

_"No time, we gotta get outta here! Short-Stack Steven will be back! This time for your life!"_

_"But...DAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_"Ergh!_ Enough! Enough of these horrible memories! Why? Why did he have to come? We were so happy...CURSE YOU SHORT-STACK STEVEN!" She bellowed to the skies. Her head fell forward into her hands, as if she was suddenly tired. Storm's head popped up next to her.

"Hey, hey. I agree, CURSE HIM TO THE GREAT-WHITE'S BELLY, AND TO OPEN SKY!"

Vixen laughed and hiccuped.

"Hey, it's not like Short-Stack Steven knows your name or anythin'. It's not like he knows that you are the Sharp-Shoot down. We've having a truth or dare party. Usopp is now drinking a pint of that foul seaweed grog that we keep for tradin'. You should see his face! It's like he's swallowing a live eel! Hahaa!" she started to climb down. Vixen followed her.

* * *

Once again, I apologize for this taking so long. Forgive me, o faithful readers! 


End file.
